


May or may not be claimed

by zoevarin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves this little nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May or may not be claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Am i the only one still stuck in this fandom after like forever?  
> This was written months ago, then i decided to polishe it a bit and post.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tyler/ Mark  
  
Tyler didn't mean to do this. He thought it is a joke when Mark claimed that he couldn't swim. Seriously? He went into the pool to shoot some silly videos, and he couldn't swim? But the fact is that it was not the shallow pool back in California, it is the huge and deep one in Winklevoss's family. Not at all surprising, wealthy family, boys who row crew, nastily big and scarey swimming pool, great match.

Mark was caught off guard when pushed into it. He hit the water with a huge splash. It happened too fast that he didn't even have the opportunity to pretend to be calm, his body started to struggle but he still sank. He tried to shout but as soon as he opened his mouth, salty water filled in and made him want to pull his lung out. There was just this dire sensation, and some vague shadows which cannot be blinked out.

It was like 10 seconds before Tyler realized. He jumped into the pool in no time and pulled a dreadful Mark out. Good thing is he was still breathing, but the sight of Mark curling on the ground and coughing like hell nearly freaked Tyler out. Tyler kneed beside him, held him straight to help the outflow of water. Mark went all limp when Tyler lifted him and placed him on one of the long chairs along the pool.

Tyler fetched a dry towel and wrapped it around Mark, patted gently on his back to help him get his breath back. " Are you okay Mark? I'm sorry, really sorry. You need something? Oh, oh breathe slowly."

After a minute when Mark was able to talk again, he looked up at Tyler with wet eyes and pink cheeks, hissed:" murderer." He was shuddering, curls sticked on his face and seemed really aweful.

Tyler frowned with guilt:"I'm sorry, " He reached out a hand but stopped before laid it on Mark's neck, wasn't sure if he was still allowed to do so.

Mark shook his head. He leaned forward to Tyler's bare chest, and Tyler met him in half way, pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"I thought- I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up. I'm fine."  
  


~

  
  
  
Chris/Mark  
  
Chris was surprised when he saw Mark leaning on their dorm room frame, fumbling with keys. He was clearly drunk, face flush and hair a mess, not even able to hold himself up.

Dustin and Billy were supposed to be with him in the party, but now Mark came back alone. Eduardo hadn't show up for days, exams or things, and that left a petulant Mark, snapped at everything and came back from the only may-be-worth-going party early.

"Hi, Chris." He made a vague wave and stared grumpily at the keys as if they just told an annoying joke.

Chris closed the door after him and led him to his room. He didn' bother to strip Mark, the hoodies and sweatpants wouldn't get any more crinkles and his bed wasn't that tidy, either. He did managed to take off his shoes and stuffed him under the cover.

Mark was pliant. Drunk Mark is more lovely than awake Mark. He instinctively adjusted to the most cozy position and fell asleep. No shouts, no cries, no vomit, no "Give me more I'm far from drunk."

Chris standed beside Mark for a while to make sure he wouldn't stir,then pressed a kiss on his forehead before retreated from the room.  
  
  
  
~

  
  
  
Eduardo/Mark  
  
Mark won't stop coding. It's been nearly an hour since his last" five more." Eduardo could have gone to the damn party alone but now, he'd do something else to make up for the fun he could have had.

He approached Mark and bent down, put his arms around his waist, lips against his neck. Mark shivered a little but didn't stop:" Wardo-"

"Shh-" Eduardo muttered, " Just continue. Don' t let me distract you."

His hands moved into Mark's shirt. One hand gently caressed his flat belly and another played with his nipple. Mark nearly morned when Eduardo replaced his fingertips with nails, making small circles and scratches.

He didn't know when he stopped, not either how his mind could be turned total plastered in such a short time. He grabbed tightly on the edge of the table, sucking his bottom lip to surpress a groan when sensed the hard through Eduardo's dress pants.

Eduardo led him stand up and sit on his lap after he himself settled on the chair. His right hand slipped into Mark's sport pants, circling around his election.

Mark morned louder. He was shivering, back hunched against Eduardo. He couldn't help squirming on Eduardo's lap for more friction, but Eduardo stopped him with a steady palm. He licked a wet trace on Mark's neck and started to jerk him off slowly, but stopped when the orgasm is close.

Mark looked back at him with pouty lips, eyes wet and pleading.

Eduardo unbuckled his own belt and whispered into Mark's ear:" Don't come yet. Can you do that for me baby?"

Mark bit his lip, nodded.


End file.
